Realities
by CompulsiveOne
Summary: Jude can't forget him. Tommy can't get her out of his head. [TJ]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, hope you like it…

I don't own Instant Star, sadly

**Realities**

She walked onto the stage to the sound of deafening applause and cheers from the crowd.

She could not believe that all these people were there to see her. Everything should have been perfect, except… she kept hearing _his_ voice in her head and kept seeing _his_ face. She should not be thinking about _him_ on her big night, her time to shine, yet she couldn't forget _him_. The _him_ that had chosen her sister over her and seemed to find a way to squash her heart time, and time again. She just couldn't.

Meanwhile, Tommy was in a similar situation. Here he was with a beautiful girl, in a beautiful villa, but he couldn't stop thinking about another girl, _his_ girl.

On her first tour without him.

He thought he could forget her for the summer, have a good time with Sadie, and enjoy himself, yet life seemed to have a different idea for him.

He had been with Sadie a day in Italy, _one_ day, and she was already on his last nerve. He finally understood why she and Jude did not get along. It all made sense now. She is crazy.

Now I don't mean institutionalize her schizo crazy, but rather, crazy in the sense that she is insanely jealous whenever another girl so much as looks at me. And hey, I am "Tommy Q" infamous boybander extraordinaire. People look at me, chase me, and even stalk me sometimes. She has already blown up at me three times since the airport for supposedly "eying" another girl. Let's just say she has problems. I have to find a way out of here, away from her.

Lucky for me she has accomplished this seemingly impossible feat for me. She just kicked me out of my Italian villa.

Seems like I'll be seeing Jude a lot sooner than I thought. I just hope she'll want to see me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy walked through the airport slowly. He was filled with anticipation and dread. He thought he was going to have all summer to sort out his feelings for Jude. But because of Sadie he is coming back a lot sooner than he originally thought. This was not good.

He didn't know what he was going to say and to top it off he called Georgia earlier to tell her he was returning and she asked him to meet Jude and help her on the tour. Apparently she needs my "guidance" and "support" at this time. It's not that I'm complaining, but me and Jude all summer, with no supervision…this could be very bad, especially since I still haven't sorted out my jumbled up feelings. I just wish I knew what Jude was thinking right now. Georgia said she was feeling homesick and I just hope I can be helpful.

Jude walked through the empty halls of her hotel around one in the morning. She had been doing this a lot lately. Her mind just wouldn't stop working overtime. Her thoughts continually returned to Tommy and Sadie. Sadie and Tommy, ugh.

It made her sick just thinking about it. Ugh.

How could Sadie, her sister, do this to her, her own family. She knew how much she cared about Tommy. Yet she did it anyway. That's Sadie for you.

Okay, positive thoughts Jude. You want Sadie to be happy, really. Truly.

I really need to get some sleep…why can't I sleep lately…hmmmmm….wandering around hotels in the middle of the night is not exactly exciting…..

I should just call Tommy tomorrow; just call him and talk, that's what I need to do. Over the past year he somehow came to be my best friend. I talk to him about everything, so I should have no problem just calling him up and seeing how he is doing. No problem.

You know what, I'll just call him now, I don't know what time it is in Italy, but who cares. I need to talk to him and hear his voice; he will know exactly what to say to make me feel better.

Okay, Jude you can do it just pick up your phone.

Crap, it's ringing, calm down Jude, it's just Tommy…

"h-hello"


	3. Chapter 3

"h-hello" Tommy said apprehensively

Jude's POV:

Say something, you can do it, just one word, calm and collected, you can do it.

"hey Tommy"

Smooth Jude, real smooth

"hey girl, it's good to hear your voice"

"ya it feels like I haven't talked to you in forever"

"ummmm……soo, what's up?"

"oh, ya. There's something I have to tell you…um..uh-"

Tommy actually sounds nervous, this is never a good sign

"okay, what is it? Tommy you're freaking me out"

"well, there has been a slight change of plans, that kind of affects you and me"

"Tommy spit it out already"

"Okay, I'm back from Italy early because Sadie kicked me out, I am at the airport now on my way to meet you at the next stop in the tour, because Georgia wants me to join you for the rest of the summer" Tommy said in one long breath

"oh"

Well this should be interesting…


End file.
